Broken Mirrors
by yingfacherryblossom
Summary: Sequel to Destroyed Lives It’s been 11 years since Samira’s death. Van and Fiona are separated and with new lives. Now the evil that separated them is back for revenge and with help. Old loves reawaken, friendships will be tested, and new loves will come.
1. It begins

Author's Note: I don't own Zoids.

"talking"

/thinking/

**Sequel to Destroyed Lives**

**Broken Mirrors**

Summery

It's been 11 years since Samira's death. Van and Fiona are separated and with new lives. Now the evil that separated them is back for revenge and with help. Old loves reawaken, friendships will be tested, and new loves will come.

Chapter 1

It Begins

Ever since the fire in Zain's base he had disappeared. Raven had said that Zain had gone inside the base but never came out. Everyone had the same thought, he had die in the fire. But even though he had died he had cause enough damage for everyone to remember him.

After Fiona and Padme had recovered, they and Dan went back to the Wind Colony. Van stayed in the Guardian Force. Samira's body was never found, but they still made a tomb with things that belonged to her.

Fiona and Van decided to end their marriage. They both thought it was the best for themselves and their two children.

**

* * *

**

It was a bright day in the Wind Colony. Everyone were working on what they had to, others shopping or visiting friends, but the peace was disturbed by a dashing hover board and its owner.

The young girl giggled as she past through the town in her hover board. Her long black hair that she had in a ponytail moved with the rhythm of the wind. She finally arrived to her house. She found her older brother outside working on something.

Quietly she made her way to him and scared him. The young girl laughed as she watched her older brother's shocked expression.

"How many times I've told you not to do that." The young man said.

"Sorry Dan, but I couldn't help it." The little girl said.

"Ha ha very funny. Why don't you go inside and help mom with some chores Padme." Said Dan as he return to do what he was doing before his sister came out and scared him.

"But I want to wait for dad." Padme protested.

"Dad wont be here yet." Dan said.

The little girl sigh and said, "Fine I'll go inside, but when dad comes call me." Padme who had given up said.

"Yeah I will. Oh and tell mom that I'm almost done." Dan said as he kept working. Padme nodded and ran inside. Dan only smiled. He thought how things had change. /Ever since Samira's death mom and dad separated. I know that the man my father had fought with years ago had to do with the situation that we are currently in. How I wish for things to be like there were before. Too bad Padme never saw mom and dad together./ He thought sadly. He saw a shadow behind him. Dan quickly turned around and found that it was Zeke. "Hey Zeke."

"Hey Zeke I told you to wait for me." An annoyed Van said as he ran to catch up with the organoid.

"Hey dad." Dan said. He walked up to his father and hugged him. Zeke on the other hand went inside the house.

"How you've been son?" Van asked. He passed a hand through his black spiky hair.

"Fine how about you?" Dan asked.

"Same as always." Van said. How he missed living here, but he couldn't change the past.

"Daddy!" An excited Padme said as she ran out of the house. In seconds she was in her father's arms.

"Hey there princess." Van said as he hugged his daughter.

"Daddy I missed you so much." Padme said. She barely got to see her father so she wanted to spend as much time with him as she could.

"I missed you too." Van said. He released her. Van heard the door opening and found that it was Fiona. There eye's were locked on each other for a few seconds until Fiona looked away.

"Well I did say that I would last time so I guess that yes." Van said smiling at his daughter. Padme started jumping of joy. She saw her mother and ran to her.

"Mommy I'm going to learn how to pilot a zoid!" Padme said with joy very clear in her voice.

"I'm glad." Fiona said smiling at her daughter. She tuned to face her son and Van and said, "The food is ready. Are you going to eat with us Van?"

"Sure." Van said. He had to admit Fiona was looking gorgeous.

"Let's go in then." Fiona said. Everyone followed her inside the house.

While they were eating Van couldn't help look at Fiona. Even though it has been eleven years he still loves her, but unfortunately they had hurt each other too much. He wanted to be with her so much, but that wouldn't happen.

After they were done Dan, Padme, and Zeke went to check on the Blade Liger so that it would ready for Van to use. That left Van and Fiona alone.

Fiona washed the dishes meanwhile Van fixed a lick in the bathroom. She was nervous having him there. Thankfully he wasn't going to stay there. Every time he would come to the Wind colony he would stay with Maria.

Van went into the kitchen and saw her washing the dishes. He knew that she didn't know that he was there. That gave him time to watch her and admire her beauty. A beauty that he no longer had. A frown appeared on his face as he thought of that. He didn't want to think about the idea of someone coming into Fiona's life and taking her away from him.

Fiona finished washing the dishes. She turned around and was surprised seeing Van there. How long had he been there? Who knows. All she knew was that he was there and his presence made her nervous.

"How long have you been there?" The blonde finally asked.

"I've been here for a couple of minutes." Van answered. He noticed her confusion.

"Why?" She asked softly. Fiona kind of afraid of the answer he would give her.

"You really don't know?" Van asked. He knew that Fiona knew the answer.

"Van we already talked about this," Fiona said. Tiredness was very clear in her voice.

"No we didn't. At least I didn't. Fiona I'm sorry for the way I acted. Please gi-" But Fiona cut him off.

"Van stop it! I don't want to through this again. Don't ruin what little peace we have. We are finally able to coexist together without screaming or hurting each other." Fiona said hoping Van would understand.

"I see." Was the only thing Van said. "I guess I'll come back tomorrow." Van waited a few seconds to see if Fiona would say something, but she didn't. With that he grabbed his coat and left.

Once he was gone Fiona fell to her knees. A tear fell from her eye. Things were just so difficult for and tomorrow were going to be worst. Tomorrow would be the 11th year anniversary of Samira's death. That was the reason why Van had come.

"I'm sorry Van, but you just have to move on like I have." Fiona said even though Van had already left.

**

* * *

**

It was a beautiful morning, but to the "Flyheight family" it wasn't. All four of them walked to the hill that held Samira's tomb. Padme was the first one to put some flowers on her tomb.

"Even though I didn't get to know you very well I still miss you. Dan always talks to me about you and that way that you were. I love you a lot big sister." Padme said. She slowly backed away from the tomb.

Dan was next. He held a white rose. He knew those had always been Samira's favorite. "Hey there kiddo." He said as he kneeled in front of the tomb. "I miss you so much. I just hope that where ever you are that you are happy and safe. I miss you annoying me, but don't worry Padme annoys me enough for the both of you."

"Hey!" Dan heard his younger sister say. He placed the white rose in front of the tomb.

"I will always miss you." Dan said as he got up so that his parents could be next to the tomb. Just like Dan had done, Fiona kneeled down in front of it. Van stayed standing, but at Fiona's side.

"Hey there sweetie. I just hope that you are fine. I know that you must be a beautiful angel up there. I miss you so much. If only I-" Fiona couldn't finish because she began to cry. Van helped her up and then hugged her. Fiona just cried on his chest.

"Don't worry Fiona. I'm sure that where ever our daughter is she will be fine. I know that she wouldn't of like seeing you like this." Van said s he held Fiona. Fiona only nodded, but didn't let go of him.

"Padme and I will be going back home." Dan said. He knew that his parents needed this time to be alone.

"Alright, we will catch up to you two later." Van said. Dan and Padme left.

"Van why did this have to happen to her?" Fiona asked as she cried on Van's chest.

"I don't know, but please don't cry. I know this is bad, but we have to move on." Van said even though it hurt him. Van kept holding Fiona. To him it felt great having her in his arms. With Fiona still in his arms they began to walk back to the house.

As soon as they left a stranger stood in the place that they were. The stranger picked up the rose that was there and smirked. "Pathetic, soon I will give you something to really cry about."

**

* * *

**

**_Ok people. Here's the sequel. So how was is it? Good? Bad? _**

_**YingFa**_


	2. A New Enemy?

Author's Note: I don't own Zoids.

"talking"

/thinking/

_**Chapter 2**_

**_A New Enemy?_**

Van brought Fiona back to her house. She had calmed down, but she was still upset. The blond couldn't help blaming herself for her daughter's death. Van took her to her room so that she could rest.

"I'm going to make some tea. Just rest for a while, I'll be back soon." Van said as he helped her lay down. Fiona only nodded. Van left her side and headed towards the kitchen. He grabbed the necessary ingredients and began making the tea.

He felt bad that he couldn't do anything to change the past. It hurt him as much as Fiona the lost of his daughter. The only thing he could do now was to spend as much time as he could with the one he had left.

Van had thought of moving on with his life, but every time he would get a feeling that made him change his mind. He knew Fiona was the only one for him and yet he couldn't be with her. Van missed her so much. He missed his old life. The one were he was with his family; instead he is in a military base hoping it would distract him enough to forget all of this.

The tea was ready. He grabbed a cup and served some for Fiona. Van got a tray and placed the cup on it and headed for Fiona's room. When he came in he found her asleep. He only smiled. It had been so a long time since he had seen her asleep.

Van put the tray on a table that was in the room and grabbed a chair and sat next to Fiona's bed. Her face was facing towards him so he was able to watch her angel like face. One of his hands reached her hair and gently caressed it. It caused a smile on Fiona even though she was still asleep.

"You have no idea how much I miss you Fiona. I would do anything to have you back." Van softly said so that he wouldn't wake her up. He then heard sounds downstairs indicating that his children were back. Van got up from the chair and went downstairs.

Dan and Padme were in the living room talking when they saw their father coming down. Van walked over to them.

"Where's mom?" Dan asked. He just hoped that they didn't get into a fight.

"She's sleeping. How about if we got ride on the Blade Liger so we can leave your mother to rest?" Van asked.

"Sure!" An excited Padme said. She was already jumping up and down. Both Van and Dan smiled seeing the young girl so happy.

* * *

The stranger watched as Van, Dan, and Padme left the house. From what the person noticed they were headed towards the desert. The stranger only smile. This was just perfect.

"You will sure get a heck of a surprise once you return Van Flyhieght." The stranger said. The person was wearing a long brown cape to protect the stranger's clothing from the sand a long with a hat so that the sun wouldn't be much of a bother. The stranger was on a hill with a pair of binoculars.

The stranger jumped from the hill into a zoid. The person activated an invisible shield around the zoid so that no one would be able to see it.

/This is all too easy. Van Flyheight you're going to pay for all the pain that you have caused me./ The stranger thought feeling pure hatred run through its veins.

* * *

Fiona began to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes, but found that she couldn't see. All of the sudden she recognized a smell.

/Is it me or do I smell smoke/ Fiona thought. Fiona looked around the room. It seems as a fog had invaded the room, but Fiona knew better. It was smoke. The blond quickly got up from the bed. She quickly made her way towards the door of her bedroom. That's when she noticed that her entire house was cover with smoke.

The smoke wasn't too strong so she knew that it wasn't her house on fire. Fiona made her way downstairs, but found the door blocked. /What's going on? Why is the door blocked/ Fiona thought. She had to find another way out or the smoke will end up suffocating her.

Fiona used her hands to find a wall so that she could guide herself. She had lived in this house for many years now, so she knew this place like the back of her hand. She had to close her eyes because the smoke was hurting them.

/I can do this. If this plan doesn't work there is always plan B./ Fiona thought.

* * *

The Shield Liger ran through the desert's sand creating small waves of sand behind it. Inside the cockpit were Padme and Van. Padme was sitting in the front seat while Van sat on the one behind it checking that Padme wouldn't lose control. The little girl was only moving the controls that handled the direction of the Shield Liger everything else like the speed and stuff was left for Van to handle.

"Alright Padme, turn right when you get to the end of those ruins and then I'll lower the speed of the liger so we can stop." Van said. Padme did as her father told her. She came to the end of the ruins and turned right and then the Shield Liger stopped.

Dan was waiting for them outside the ruins with Zeke and the Blade Liger. The Shield Liger belongs to Dan. His father had given it to him a few years ago when he began his training. They were going to start teaching Padme with the Blade Liger, but thought that it would be better if they went with the Shield Liger instead.

The cockpit of the Shield Liger opened and a hyper Padme jumped out from it. She started running towards her brother and began chanting, "I pilot a zoid! I pilot a zoid!"

Dan smile at his little sister, remembering that when he was her age he had done the same thing. "Good job Padme. I see that you didn't smash the Shield Liger into the ruins as I thought you would." Dan didn't really mean what he said, he was only teasing her.

Padme stomped on his foot and said, "I would never smash it!" While Dan was massaging his injured foot, Van was laughing his head off seeing his to children fight. Padme stuck out her tongue towards Dan and then went to Zeke.

"I swear that kid is worst than Samira when she got mad." Dan said to himself, but his father heard him.

"I wouldn't agree. Padme may have done a lot of things to you, but at least she has never dumped cold water on your face while you were sleeping." Van said as he chuckled a bit remembering that.

Dan remembered now and said, "Ok so I take it back. Samira was much worst, but if Padme keeps going this way sooner or later she'll be the worst. Trust me dad, I'm the one who suffers this so I would know."

Van laughed at his comment. Suddenly bomb explosions shut him up. Both Van and Dan turned to find the origins of the sound and realized that it came from the town.

"Mom," was all Dan said. Van took towards the Blade Liger and got in.

"Padme, stay with Zeke. Zeke protect her and if things gets worse you know what to do." Van said as he took of. Dan got in the Shield Liger and followed his father.

Padme just stared at the two zoids leaving. She stood next to Zeke for she felt safer being next to him.

**

* * *

**

Fire surrounded the entire Wind Colony. No one could get in or out. It seem as the fire came out of the earth. Not a single building was on fire only the earth. Villagers tried to put out the fire, but it seemed as the water had no effect on it.

Suddenly two powerful zoids appeared. Everyone sighed in relief as they recognized the zoids.

"Dan put out the fire. I'll go find the one that caused this." Van ordered like a true soldier. "And make sure your mother is ok." He added but this time like a worried man would.

"Yes dad." Dan took of to the direction of his house. Once Dan was gone Van began to look around.

"Alright show yourself!" Van said. He kept watching carefully everything around him. Suddenly a zoid jumped out of nowhere and attacked the Blade Liger. Van had expected this so he easily dodged it.

The zoid was like nothing Van had ever seen before. It looked like a panther. Its color was red with black stripes. The tale of the zoid ended with a sharp arrow that looked as it could pierce into anything.

"Who are you? Why have you attacked this town?" He asked, but there was no answer. He didn't like this. "I'll ask again, who are you?"

"Believe me, you wouldn't want to know." It was a voice of a woman. All though Van couldn't recognized it. The zoid launched it self towards the Blade Liger, but once again Van dodged it.

"You have to do better then that to lay a scratch on me." Van said. The woman didn't answer. She just kept attacking. Van dodged every single attack. He was really getting annoyed. Either this woman was a terrible zoid pilot or she was up to something.

"I'm starting to believe that you really suck at being a zoid pilot because you can't seem to hurt me." Van said hoping the woman would at least say something.

"You're a real idiot. Who said I was trying to hurt you." The woman said. Van then realize what she meant. She was distracting him! That was when he saw smoke coming out of Fiona's house.

"Fiona!" Van yelled as he turned the Blade Liger towards Fiona's house. He had to get there in time. He couldn't lose her!

The other zoid stood there watching him leave. The woman laughing as she knew what was his biggest fear now. /You'll pay for everything. Trust me, when this is over you'll have wished you met Alisi./

* * *

Van arrived to Fiona house and found her and Dan in the Shield Liger. "Fiona are you alright?" Van asked. He was truly worried.

"I'm fine. I bit spook but nothing else." Fiona said although was thinking about something but decided to tell Van later.

"Dad, have you notice how the fire suddenly disappeared?" Dan asked. Van looked around and realized that Dan was right. The fire was gone and also the woman that had started it.

"It seems as a new evil has show up," was all Van said. All though he had a feeling that something wasn't right.

"We should go get Padme. I know she's with Zeke but I think it would be better if she's here with us." Fiona said.

Dan nodded and said "We'll go get her dad. You stay here in case the attacker returns."

Van nodded. He looked around the village but everything seemed fine. /I wonder what the true motive here was. Why was Fiona's house the only one that had smoke coming out of it/ Van asked himself. He got out of the Blade Liger and decided to check out the house.

The house seemed fine until he went into Padme's bedroom and everything was torn apart. It was a complete mess. He went downstairs but something caught his eye. Van went inside the living room and found a picture of Fiona, Dan, Samira, and himself on the floor. Although where Samira's face was it was completely cut off. In Fiona's it just had a huge X and with him it said DIE. Dan's was the only that was fine. Van didn't get it. Was this new evil after them? But why? What had they ever done to them? Van was sure of one thing, no one worked alone so that meant that there was someone else in this.

* * *

**A/N**: Ok so I was suppose to update this a week ago but with Mother's Day and all things just got to busy over here. So does anyone have an idea of what's going on? Nope? Well I'll put more clues on the next chapter. See ya! 


	3. A heart's joy is another ones pain

Author's Note: I don't own zoids.

"talking"

/thinking/

**_Chapter 3_**

**_A heart's joy is another ones pain_**

It was night and everyone in the colony had calmed down. The events that had occurred earlier had really scared them. Van decided to stay at Fiona's house in case the mysterious attacker returned. He was sure that the woman was after them, there was no doubt in that.

Padme was sleeping in her mother's room. Since her room was a complete mess and that fact that someone had taken the time to trash it didn't make Van and Fiona all too confident about her sleeping alone tonight.

After Dan went upstairs to go to sleep, Van decided that it was the perfect time to speak with Fiona. It almost seem as she knew because she walked towards the living room followed by Van. She sat on a couch and he sat across from her.

"Van what happened? Because it's not just coincidence that my house was the only one attacked." Fiona asked. She herself suspected something, but wanted Van's point of view first.

"All I know was that a woman was piloting the zoid and that she and who ever she is working for is after us. I already informed the Guardian Force about this. What I don't get is why Samira is involved in this." Van said.

Fiona stared at the floor. She had to ask him, but it was so difficult to say the words. "Van, was the Guardian Force sure that…_he_ was killed?"

Van stared at her shocked. She couldn't think that-no there was no way, was there? "Fiona you know that same thing as I know. The Guardian Force stated he had probably died in the fire." Van said as calmly as he could. It was rare when the topic about _him_ came up and even though it had been years since that he couldn't help feel anger and hatred towards the memory of that man.

"You said so yourself Van, probably. Don't forget that he was an Ancient Zodian. We Ancient Zodians have many abilities and I remembered once that he told me that his powers were stronger than mine. Besides today when the fire started you know that it wasn't ordinary fire. I could sense that the fire was only magical, zodian magical." Fiona stated. If there was any possibility that _he_ was behind it she wanted to know. She didn't want to get caught off guard like last time.

Van didn't know what to say. Fiona was implying that it was _him_ that one behind all of this. He could feel his blood boil at mere thought of him. Subconsciously he tightened his fists.

"Van, what do you think of that?" Fiona asked. She knew it wasn't easy for him heck, it wasn't easy for her either.

"I don't know what to think, but I'll talk to the Guardian Force about it. For now let's keep this conversation to ourselves." Van said. He got up from the couch and Fiona did the same thing.

"I'll go get you some blankets and a pillow." Fiona said as she started to make her way to the stairs.

"All right." Van said.

A shadow that was on the top of the stairs disappeared as soon as Fiona approached the stairs. Fiona didn't notice it and went on.

Fiona grabbed some blankets and a pillow from a cabinet and went downstairs. She began to fix the couch so that Van could sleep on it. Fiona had finally finished.

"Well goodnight Van. If there is anything you need you know where it is." Fiona said before she left to her to room to some needed sleep.

"Thanks, goodnight." Van said.

**

* * *

**

Dan lay on his bed thinking of what he had just heard. He knew he shouldn't be spying on his parents but he was sure that they knew something and that they wouldn't tell him.

/Could it really be him? But why does he want to hurt us? Why was he after us in the first place?/ Many thoughts consumed Dan's mind.

His parents never mention what happened eleven years ago. They avoided that subject at all costs. He remembered things from when he was little, but the thing was that he didn't understand it.

Dan remembered when his mother had told him that his father had died, that was such a horrible day for him. After that his family had moved to the Guardian Force base because someone was after them. His mother had never explained why that man wanted to hurt them. After a year had passed his father had came back. That had made him so happy but almost immediately Samira had died which brought sadness into his life once more.

Samira was an innocent just like them; it wasn't fair that she had died. After her death his mother and father decided to end their marriage. It cost him difficulty to accept it but seeing how miserable her mother was when his father was present made him accept it.

Padme didn't suffer any of this because she was only a baby and since she can remember her father lives in the Guardian Force. Although when she was only a baby she had been so close to death.

That brought him back to his original question. Why had that man hurt his family so much? Hadn't he died in the fire, so it couldn't be him that had arranged this attack, right?

Since his parents weren't willing to give him answers he knew someone that would. /I guess I'll have to ask him./ Dan thought. Dan decided to try and get some sleep and tomorrow morning he will search his answers.

**

* * *

**

Fiona lay on her bed. Next to her was Padme who was already sound a sleep. The conversation that she had with Van was still on her mind.

/It can't be him. He died, he had to!/ Fiona thought. Zain had destroyed her life and her family's. Because of him Van and she were separated and their children suffered the consequences of not having their father all the time.

But he had taken something more important, her daughter Samira. Samira was the greatest loss that Fiona had. No one can replace her and even though time had passed she still blamed herself for her death.

"But if you are back, I won't let you hurt anyone else. This time you will not take me for surprise." Fiona said.

**

* * *

**

Van was thinking the same thing. No one will touch his family. This time anyone that dares to try something he will make them regret it.

"They're all that I have. No matter how far away I am, I will protect them." Van said to himself.

**

* * *

**

A young woman walk inside of what looked like an old building that was ready to fall apart. She went inside the elevator and pressed a button. In a matter of seconds she was underground and when the door opened and it revealed a whole new aspect to the building.

She walked in stepping on the red carpet. There were many paintings on the wall and several objects like swords of different types near the walls. She came to the end of the hall. She took out a key and opened the door.

"You have finally arrived." A voice said.

The young woman walked up to the man who was sitting in what look like a throne and bowed.

"You don't have to bow to me you know." The man said.

The young woman smiled. "I guess it's routine. I see so many people do it that it sticks." She said.

The man reached out his hand which she gladly took it and brought her to sit next to him.

"So how did things go?" The man asked.

"Perfect. As you said, Van Flyheight took the bait." The young woman said.

The man smiled. "I'm very proud of you. I thought that this mission would cost you some difficulty, but I was wrong." The man said.

"I don't commit mistakes. You taught me that." The young woman said.

"Of course you don't, after all you are my daughter." The man said as he smiled. He hugged the young woman.

**

* * *

**

It was early in the morning when a powerful zoid arrived to the Wind Colony. A man in his early forties jumped out of a dark green Dibison. Yesterday he had been informed of the attack that this colony had suffered and immediately left everything to come here.

Dan was outside his house. He was planning to do a check up on the Shield Liger and the Blade Liger.

"Dan." A voice from behind him said.

Dan turned around and came face to face with Thomas.

"Oh, hi." Dan said. Well this made things easier for him.

"I heard what happen. Are Fiona and Padme alright?" Thomas asked, worry was evident in his voice.

"Yeah they're fine. Listen I want to talk to you but not here. How about if we go somewhere else?" Dan suggested.

"Sure." Thomas said.

**

* * *

**

Fiona woke up because she heard some noises outside. Yet when she looked out the window she saw nothing. "I guess it's just my imagination."

Padme was still asleep; she was like Van who slept until someone woke him up. Fiona decided to let her sleep some more, after all the events of yesterday had scared her and she needed more rest.

She went downstairs and as she suspected Van was still sleeping. She smiled because that was the only time that the real Van could be seen. An innocent and kind expression was on his face.

Fiona walked into the kitchen and began to prepare breakfast. After all today was going to be a day of explaining. She knew that Dan was no longer a boy and that he would want answers. The problem was that she didn't know how to give them to him.

She knew that she would need Van's help for this. After all, the events of yesterday maybe tied to the events of the past and that was a subject that no one, not even Irvine and Moonbay talk about.

**

* * *

**

"Thomas, I want you to tell me what exactly happened eleven years ago." Dan said. He had stopped calling him uncle a while ago. After all, that name didn't suit him especially since he was occupying a new place in his family.

Thomas didn't answer at first. This was a touchy subject and honestly he didn't believe that he should be the one to tell him.

"Dan, I believe that this is something you should discuss with your parents." Thomas said.

"I know, but I also know they're answer. I thought you could tell me. After all I have every right to know as to why my sister died." Dan said.

Thomas sighed. He wasn't sure if he was going to do the right thing. Part of him was happy that Dan had enough trust in him to ask him this, but another part of him told him that he shouldn't tell him.

"Dan I-"

"I'm asking for your help. For years I've been trying to understand why all of this happened and yet I don't have even one answer. Please Thomas, help me." Dan said, yet his voice was more pleading this time.

Thomas sighed once more. He just hoped that Fiona wouldn't be upset with him after this.

**

* * *

**

"Van, wake up." But Van kept on sleeping. "Van come on, wake up." Fiona tried moving him, but all he did was mumble something. Fiona sighed. He hadn't changed a thing.

"Van, wake up." Fiona continued.

"Five more minutes." He said asleep.

"Sorry Van, but breakfast is ready and I need you to wake up." Fiona said. Out of no where his arm came up to her waist and pulled her down on top of him.

"Van!" Fiona blushed. She tried to get his arm of her but he had a tight grip on her. "Van let me go." Fiona became more desperate seeing that her former husband wasn't waking up and apparently he wasn't going to release her either.

She knew how to wake him up in an instant, but she wasn't willing to do it. Yet she couldn't continue like this.

/Fiona make up your mind its either this or that./ Deciding that she had no other choice Fiona brought her face closer to Van's sleeping one. Her lips were trembling at the fear of what this may cause her in the future.

She inhaled deeply hoping that this would calm her down. /Its now or never./

Fiona had meant this to be a simple kiss, but she should have known better. Every time that she had done this it never ended in a simple kiss, on the contrary it usually lead into a more complicated situation.

Van had immediately woken up, but he wasn't going to miss this chance. He had continued with the kiss. His free hand was at Fiona's neck bringing her closer to him while his other arm went up and down her back.

A moan was released from Fiona against her will which only encouraged Van to go on. The hand on her back went down her body touching every curve causing more moans to be released.

Suddenly noises were heard outside. They were voices. Fiona immediately pulled back but Van hadn't let go of her.

To make matters worse Dan and Thomas came in stopping dead in their tracks at the scene in front of them.

Dan wasn't sure to weather be happy, confuse or disgusted. After all they were his parents and since the day that he had 'the talk' he had nightmares of just thinking of how he was born. He had no problem accepting it, but they were his parents and it was creepy thinking about it.

Thomas on the other hand was completely mad.

Fiona this time did get of Van and Van got up. Fiona didn't even dare to look at them. She was so embarrassed. Van didn't say anything but because he didn't think he had to. After all, Dan was his son and he understood and Thomas his friend.

Yet it could be said that Van and Fiona were save from explaining thanks to Padme who had woken up and come downstairs.

"Mommy what's for breakfast?" Padme said who was still sleepy. She finally noticed Thomas's presence. "Hi Uncle Thomas."

Thomas decided to settle this later. He smiled at Padme. "Hello Padme, how are you?"

"Fine! Yesterday I got to pilot the Shield Liger, my daddy helped me but I was the one driving it." Padme said happily.

"How about if we eat?" Dan suggested sensing his mother's discomfort.

"Yeah I'm starving." Van said.

Everyone went to the dinning room. Van sat at one end of the table while Fiona sat at the other one. Dan was at Van's right and Padme on Fiona's left and Thomas on her right.

Everyone was quiet except Padme who talking about how she was going to become a great zoid pilot like her dad.

Van was happy about what happened. He enjoyed that kiss and his planning on getting more then that. He had his hopes up. Perhaps Fiona hadn't stop loving him after all.

Dan knew that his father had no idea of what was going on between his mother and Thomas. He didn't want to be mean or anything, but he preferred his mother to be with his father and not with Thomas. He liked Thomas, but Van will always be his father and he will always prefer him.

Thomas was waiting for the perfect time to speak with Fiona. He knew from the beginning that Fiona still had feelings for Van but he had hope that as time passed those feelings would disappear and that she could love him instead. He had waited for such a long time for an opportunity and now that he had it he wasn't letting it go that easily.

Fiona knew that Thomas was mad and he had every right to be. She needed to talk to him. After all she had no right to lie to him.

Once everyone had finish everyone left to do something. Van and Dan went to check the zoids while Padme left to go play with some girls.

Fiona was washing the dishes while Thomas just stood there watching her. She was delaying their talk, but what could she say?

"Fiona we need to talk." Thomas said.

Fiona sighed. She turned to face him. "I know."

"Fiona what was that. I mean we're suppose to be a couple now and I find you with Van." Thomas voice reflected anger and yet pain was evident as well.

"I'm sorry but excusing myself won't help either. I do care for you Thomas, and the last thing I want to do is hurt you. This is what I was afraid of from the beginning. You have always been so good to me and you have no idea how much I want to thank you but I don't know how." Fiona said.

"Fiona, I have always loved you. Since the day we meet I've never had eyes for anyone else. It hurt me a lot when you married Van but I knew that you were happy so that made me happy. When we thought that Van was dead I tried to be there for you and the children and when he came back I knew that my place was to step back. I never expected that you two would divorce but when you did it gave me a small hope. When you accepted me you have no idea how happy you made me. But I want you to know something; if you accepted this because you want to thank me then I will immediately end this." Thomas said even though it hurt him. He didn't want Fiona to feel like she had to pay him for all that he had done. He would never accept that.

Fiona didn't say anything. In the end Thomas had always been a good man, a very good one. /I have no right to hurt him. Not after all that he has done./

"Thomas, I suffered a lot with Van. I won't deny you that I loved him with all my heart and that perhaps I may still feel something, but I want a new chance to redo my life." Fiona said. "And I believe that you are the one who can make me happy."

Thomas was shocked by her words. He hugged her and said, "I promise that I will never hurt you Fiona. I love you with all my heart and I'm willing to wait forever until you love me."

Unknown to this two a third person heard this. "So you did move on." He softly said.

* * *

**AN:** Hey there everyone. No it's not a ghost writting nor am I writting from hell. I'm alive and really really sorry for not updating. Ok, people do not kill me for the last part, but I like adding a twist to the story. As always review please.

_YingFa_


	4. Love and Pain

Author's Note: I don't own Zoids.

"talking"

/thinking/

**_Chapter 4  
Love and Pain_**

Van sat outside the ruins that were near the Wind Colony. This is where he first met Fiona. Even though he had been young something inside of him told him that she would change his life, and she did.

"Yet I didn't changer hers that much." Van said to himself. He kept remembering the conversation that he had overheard. What a fool he was. How could Fiona still feel something for him?

"No, what ever she felt one day it's now gone. Thomas has her heart now." Van smiled even though he was falling apart inside. "I guess he won in the end."

He had always known of Thomas's feelings for Fiona. Yet he was so sure of Fiona's love that he never felt threaten.

"But I was the one that accepted to end this." Van said to himself. He looked at the time. He was late; he was supposed to have met with Dan ten minutes ago to check on the zoids.

* * *

Fiona finished making lunch and decided to go see Van and the others to see if they needed anything. The conversation she had with Thomas was still on her mind but she had done the right thing, right? She didn't want to doubt herself, after all Thomas is a good man who loves her and who also loves her children. He in no way will replace Van, but she also knew that she could trust him with her children.

She walked outside and noticed that the there were some dark clouds forming above the town. "Looks like it's going to rain." Fiona said to herself.

She approached the men who were each working on their respecting zoids. Dan was the first to notice her presence.

"Hey mom." Dan said. With that Van turn to look at her but then turn back to what he was doing.

"Do you guys need anything?" Fiona asked.

"I don't mom, thanks. How about you dad?" Dan asked.

"I don't need anything." Van replied without even looking.

Fiona sense a bit of anger in his voice and was confused by it. Dan also noticed it. In fact his father had barely spoken to him.

"Alright, where is Padme?" Fiona asked?

"She is with aunt Moonbay. Don't worry after I'm done with this I'll go pick her up." Dan said.

"Thanks, Dan where is Thomas." Fiona asked and she noticed how Van had stiffened at the mention of Thomas's name.

"He said he needed to do something but that he was coming back later." Dan said.

"Ok. Well lunch is ready so if you want to eat you can go back to the house." Fiona said. She wondered what was wrong with Van. She decided to leave like that and return home.

Van wanted to act as if everyone was all right, but it wasn't. He felt angry and that was because he still loves her.

/But she doesn't. She got over me./ It didn't help him thinking this, in only fuelled his anger.

"Dad are you all right?" Dan asked. He noticed his father's attitude and wonder if he was mad at him.

"Yes." Van said a bit too hard.

Dan stared at his father. Something was definitely wrong. His father never spoke to him like that unless he was angry.

* * *

Padme played with Reena and Zeek outside of Moonbay's house. Reena was like an older sister to her and she was the only one who would talk about Samira without sadness in her eyes.

"Reena lets play hide and seek!" Padme said as she jumped around.

Reena smiled. Even though she was older than Padme, she loved spending time with her. She got really scared when she found out what happened at her Aunt Fiona's house.

"Stop bothering Reena Padme." A voice said from behind Reena. Reena felt her heart stop for a moment.

Padme came next to her and pull out her tongue. "I wasn't asking you. For your information, Reena likes to play with me, unlike you. You're supposed to be my brother and yet you ignore me!"

Dan laughed. He liked teasing his little sister.

"Reena lets play. And don't listen to this jerk." Padme said as she took Reena's hand.

"Oh no you don't." Dan said as he took Reena's other hand pulled her towards him, which ended in dragging both girls to him.

Reena blushed. /Why the hell is this happening to me now!!!!/ She thought to herself.

"See I won. Now I'll play with her." Dan said, not aware of what Reena was going through.

"No you won't! It's not fair. You're bigger and stronger!" Whined Padme. "Besides weren't you going to help dad with the zoids? Go help him and leave us alone!"

"I finished helping him. So I came here to have some fun teasing you." Dan said who had yet to release Reena.

"Hey kids, lunch is ready." Moonbay said coming out of her house. She smiled seeing that Dan had her daughter's hand.

/I bet Fiona would love hearing about this./ Moonbay thought. /Mental note, tell her but must make sure Irvine does not hear./ Her husband was a bit sensitive about boys nearing his daughter. Who would of thought that Irvine would of become an over protective father.

"I'm so hungry!!" Padme said as she hurried into the house followed by Zeek.

"Hey were supposed to go eat with mom." Dan said but it was too late. Padme was already in the house and probably devouring the food. She was too much like his father.

"Don't worry I called Fiona and she said it was ok. Why don't you stay and eat with us. It would be nice, wouldn't it be Reena?" Moonbay asked.

Reena looked at her mother and knew something was up. /Uh the old woman knows me to well./ Reena thought to herself.

"Yeah it would." She said softly.

"Then it's settled. Now get your butts over here before Padme finishes all the food." They knew she wasn't kidding. That kid was a bottomless pit.

* * *

It was later in the day and Fiona finished washing her plate and set it next to the sink so it would dry. She looked through the window. The dark clouds had gotten even darker and they were all over the colony. It was then when she noticed the small drops of water who currently becoming bigger and falling at a much faster pace.

Fiona picked up the phone and dialled to Moonbay's house.

"Hello."

"Moonbay is me Fiona. Is Padme still over there?" Fiona asked.

"Yes she is, Dan is here too. Hey Fiona, I think they should stay over here because it's starting to rain hard." Moonbay said.

"Yeah you're right." Fiona said. She didn't want her children catching something.

"Fiona are you alone right now?" Moonbay asked.

"Yeah but I'm ok don't worry." Fiona said knowing what was going through Moonbay's mind.

"Are you sure? I can come over." Moonbay said.

"Yes I'm sure. If anything happens I'll call you. Don't worry. I'll be fine." Fiona said trying to convince her.

"Alright but you better call me if anything happens." Moonbay said.

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Fiona tried to smile but she got the feeling that her life was going to change tonight. She only wished it would be for the better.

She made her way to her room. She looked through her window. Even though it was still early it looked at as if it was night time.

There wasn't really much to do. She sat on her bed and turned on the TV. After going through several channels she turned it off.

"I guess Dan and Padme are right. We should get cable." Fiona said to herself.

Fiona heard a sound downstairs. She got up and cautiously walked out of her room. She knew it wouldn't be Dan or Padme because they were at Moonbay's. Her mind went back to the feeling she had felt after she finished talking with Moonbay.

"I hate being right with these things." Fiona said softly to herself.

She saw a shadow coming from the stairs. Fiona quickly grabbed a vase that was next to her. She raised it above her head and waited for the intruder to show up. The shadow got closer but she couldn't identify it. Deciding that it was best her safety first she pulled down her arms so that the base would hit the strangers head.

Too bad he had fast reflexes as he took the vase and trapped her in his arms. Fiona's back was facing him so she couldn't see who it was.

"Let go of me!" Fiona said she struggled to free herself.

"Fiona?"

Immediately he released her. Fiona recognized that voice and turned around to face him.

"Van what are you doing here?" Fiona asked as she tried to calm her heart down. Boy had he scared her. That was then she realized that he was soaking wet and that he had gotten her clothes a bit wet as well.

"I got caught in the storm and this was the closest place for shelter." Van explained. "I knocked but no one answer so I used the key that I have and entered. I saw light upstairs and went to check if you and the kids were ok."

"Oh." Was all Fiona said.

"Where are the kids?" Van asked.

"They are with Moonbay. Since it started to rain I didn't want them to catch a cold so I let them stay over there." Fiona said.

"You were going to stay here all alone?" Van asked all though it sounded as if he was scolding her.

"What choice did I have?" Fiona replied her voice rising a bit.

"After what happened, I thought you would be more careful. What if that person decided to attack again? What would you have done? Because trust me a vase doesn't help much." Van said angry. He was letting his feelings of anger of earlier in the day take control of him.

"Well excuse me Van if my methods are unworthy of you. But you don't have to worry about me. I free you of what ever responsibility you may carry." Fiona said angry. She turned around and went to her room slamming the door.

"Fiona we're not done talking!" Van said from behind her. He had caught the door before it closed and he closed it.

"Yes we are. You will not treat me like a child Van Flyheight!" Fiona said anger reflecting in her eyes.

"Perhaps if you wouldn't act like one I wouldn't." Van answer back.

Fiona curled her hand into fist. He was making her angrier by the minute. Funny how in the past he would awake something else.

"So I am a child. Well then Van, don't worry you are not my father." Fiona answered with more anger in her voice.

Van knew that something Fiona couldn't stand was being treated like she couldn't understand. And that was just what he was doing.

Fiona turned around making Van face her back once again. She shivered lightly as she felt Van's hand on her upper arms. They were cold because of the rain.

"I-I'm a jerk Fiona. You know how much I changed and that's one of my bad changes. I can't help being an idiot." Van said.

Fiona didn't say anything. She was too busy trying to pretend that she wasn't feeling anything.

Van took this as if she was still angry. He let go of her and took a step back. Fiona turned around at the lost of the touch.

"I should leave." Van said making his way to the door.

"Don't." Fiona said a bit too quickly.

Van stopped and turned around.

"I mean, its still raining and you could get sick." Fiona said. She walked passed him to her closet. She opened it and took out a small box. She opened the box and took out a few things. "Here." She said as she handed him the clothes.

Van eyed the clothes wondering who they belong to.

"They are yours. You forgot to take this. I just hope that you still fit in them." Fiona said.

Van practically sighed. He took the clothes and walk in to the bathroom that was attached to the bedroom.

Fiona felt how moist her own clothes were and decided to change. She took out her pyjama which consisted of a pink spaghetti strap shirt and a pink pyjama pants.

Wondering if she should wait for Van to come so that she could change. /He is probably going to take a shower though. I guess its ok./ Fiona thought to herself.

She unzipped her dress and let if fall to the floor. Putting on her the pink pants and shirt her hands went to her back to take off her bra, it came off alright, but not because of her hands.

Fiona didn't dare to move. She felt her breathing stop as those hand fell to her waist. They pulled her against another warm body.

Sensual lips making its way to her ear. "The shirt didn't fit me. I guess it's because I've been working out more."

Oh and he was right. Her back was against his bare chest and she could feel it. Fiona didn't know how she was able to breath again.

Van had planned to take a shower when he realized that there was no shampoo, he had come out to ask her were it was when he has witness the scene that nearly sent him over the edge.

Van created a trail of heated kisses from her ear to her neck. Stopping there because he knew it was Fiona's weakness. He felt her tilt her head to give him better access.

One of his hands left her waist and went under her shirt. He heard Fiona moan with his action.

"Van." She said softly.

Van let his kisses fall to her shoulder pulling down the strap. Taunting her with his tongue he felt how she sighed in pleasure.

Van turned her around so that she would face him. She had her eyes closed, but she opened them seeing the fire in Van's eyes. Van didn't waste any time and kissed her. Before she could even protest he had slip his tongue inside of her. He had been dying to taste her again. The events in the morning had only been a sample of what he was planning to get tonight.

Fiona couldn't even protest. Her mind went blank and now her heart and body were in control. She felt his cool hands on her back and one of her own went to his neck to bring him closer and the other exploring his chest.

She felt that she was moving but she didn't care. All she wanted was to keep feeling this. Fiona felt something soft beneath her and something strong on top of her.

Van once again proceeded to create a heated trail of kisses. But found one obstacle though, her shirt.

/That can be arrange./ He thought.

His hand took the ends of her shirt and pulled it up. Once the piece of clothing was gone he continued his journey.

"Van." Fiona said once more.

That seemed to encourage him more. Nothing was going to stop him tonight from making her his.

* * *

It was morning. The storm had passed and now a bright sun was shining in the sky making it a beautiful day. The people of this colony carry out their work with much higher spirits.

Padme ran to her house followed by her brother. She hadn't eaten breakfast and she was dying to eat something. She went to the kitchen but didn't find her mother.

"Mom! We're home!" Padme yelled wondering where her mother was.

Dan looked around and didn't see his mother. "It's almost ten o'clock. She never sleeps in." Dan said. He was starting to wonder if his mother was all right.

"Do you think mommy is ok?" Padme asked.

Dan didn't want to frighten his sister. "I'm sure she's fine. Hey why don't you start with breakfast and I'll go see if mom is in her room." Dan said. Padme nodded and went into the kitchen

Dan went upstairs. The door to his mother's bedroom was closed. He knocked but no one answered. /Perhaps she went out. But she would of waited for us./ Dan thought. Dan opened the door and his jaw hit the floor. He definitely wasn't expecting to see this.

On his mother's bed were his father and mother. Fiona's head was resting on Van's naked chest while his left arm was holding her closer to him. The beige sheets covering their bodies.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what happened. /But what the hell is going on? First the thing that happened yesterday morning and now this?/ Dan asked himself. Were their parents going to get back together or what?

"Dan is mom up there?" Dan heard Padme asked. He couldn't let her come up here. That kid was in the age of asking questions and he didn't want to answer them.

"I'm going to be scar for life." Dan said to himself as he left his mother's bedroom.

Padme was about to go upstairs when she saw her brother coming. "Is mommy there?" Padme asked again.

"Yeah, uh she's still sleeping." Dan said as he went to the kitchen.

"Sleeping?" Padme asked. Her mother wouldn't be sleeping at this hour. "Are you sure? Maybe she's sick." Padme said turning around to go see her mother.

Dan stopped her. "She's fine Padme. She's just tired a guess."

"Tired, of what?" Padme asked.

Dan sighed. Why couldn't she stop asking questions? "I don't know. I suppose she is tired if she is still sleeping. Let's finish breakfast so that when she wakes up it would be ready."

"Ok!" Padme said believing her brother.

Upstairs was a different story.

Fiona opened her eyes and smiled as she saw Van sleeping. His lips were a bit parted and she was tempted to kiss them. She ran her index finger over them and pulled herself closer. She leaned in and kiss him gently. Letting him notice of her presence. It didn't take long for him to respond and soon the innocence of the kiss was gone to be replaced with passion.

The arm that was holding her pulled her closer. While the other went up and down her back. He rolled over so that he could on top. Leaving her lips, as his own lips descended on her neck.

"Oh Van." Fiona moaned. Just their luck Fiona heard noises downstairs. Her eyes immediately opened. With her hand she tapped Van's shoulder.

Van looked at her and leaned down to kiss her. As much as Fiona was enjoying this the sound from downstairs wasn't helping. Van's lips went to her ear biting it playfully.

"Van." Fiona said. "There …are…so-ounds co…ming from ahh." He was in her weak spot. Damn that neck of hers.

"Shhh, don't worry. Just think about us." Van whispered in her ear.

Fiona sighed. /Screw it./ Her mind thought as she responded to Van's actions.

* * *

Dan and Padme finished making breakfast. Dan had made sure to make enough sound as to wake his mother but she and his father had yet to come down.

"Mommy hasn't woken up." Padme said.

"Yeah, uh maybe she's taking a shower." Dan said.

Padme was about to ask again when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" She ran to the door and opened it.

"Uncle Thomas!"

Dan felt as if all the blood from his face was gone. What was he going to do now?

"Hey there Padme. Where is your mom?" Thomas asked as he walked in.

"She's sleeping." Padme said as she followed him.

"Sleeping? How odd. Fiona is a morning person." Thomas said.

"I know but Dan said that she was sleeping." Padme said.

Now all the attention was to Dan. "Uh good morning Thomas." Dan said a bit uneasy. How was he going to get out of this?

"Hey Dan. Are you sure Fiona is still sleeping?" Thomas asked.

"Uh yeah. I went to check on her and she still was sleeping." Dan said hoping that he would believe him.

Thomas sent him a confused look. Something wasn't right here.

"Do you mind if I go check on her?" Thomas asked. He knew that Dan knew about his relationship with Fiona, but he also respect her house and her children. And not because he was dating her he was going to barge into her room.

"Actually yes." Dan responded. He wasn't sure of what was going on between Thomas his mother and his father, but right now wasn't the time for fights.

Thomas only nodded.

"Uncle, let's have breakfast! I made French toast!!" Padme said as she pulled him to the dining room.

Dan sighed and looked upstairs. How in the world were they going to settle this?

* * *

Fiona was able to convince Van that she needed to take a shower. Van protested saying that she didn't need it and had try to go for another round. But seeing as Fiona was really exhausted he let her go.

Fiona let the water fall to her body. Her body was a bit sore from last night's and today's events. Yet she couldn't deny that she was willing to do it again.

"I just need a bit of more energy." Fiona said to herself.

"So are you ready now?" A voice said from behind her. This time he didn't startle her. She had been expecting him.

Fiona laughed as she turned around. Van got closer and pulled her towards him. He hugged her and rested his chin on her head.

"You should take a shower you know. You are all sweaty." Fiona said.

"Would you like me to remind you who made me all sweaty?" Van playfully asked.

Fiona just laughed. She grabbed the soap and began to rub it against Van's chest. "I guess I'll just have to clean you myself." Fiona stated with a glint of mischievous in her eyes.

"Yes please." Van said knowing her true intentions.

* * *

It was a while later and Thomas, Dan, and Padme had gone out to see the zoids. Dan had convinced them to go with him because he wanted to see if last night's storm had done something to the zoids.

To Thomas surprise the Blade Liger was there but with no Van.

"Zeek, are the zoids ok?" Dan asked. Zeek had gone to check to zoids when Dan and Padme had gone home.

Zeek nodded, but a look on Dan's face made it shock his head.

"I wonder what is wrong." Thomas said not catching Dan sending Zeek faces.

"Perhaps Beek should check it out." Dan suggested. The longer he entertains them, the more time his parents will have.

* * *

Van and Fiona finally made it downstairs. All though two of them were laughing and Van couldn't seem to keep his hand to himself.

"Van stop, the children might come in at any moment." Fiona said.

"I don't think so Seems like they came and left. Look." Van said pointing to the kitchen.

Fiona checked it out. He was right. It was then that she noticed a note near the stove.

_Mom,_

_I don't really know what the heck is going on but I just wanted to warn you that Thomas is around. As much as I love you and Dad I don't want any fighting and especially having Padme to witness this. So please be careful about your decisions._

_Dan_

Fiona just stared at the note. So Dan had noticed this and what was worst, Thomas had been here when she and Van had- no, she did not want to even think about it. Fiona felt Van's arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"What's wrong honey?" Van asked. He felt her tense at his touch.

Fiona felt bad, truly bad. /How could I have done this to him?/ Fiona asked herself.

"Fi?" Van asked and looked at the note in her hands. He took it and read it. Van frowned at the mention of Thomas but then realized why Fiona was like this. /She must feel guilty. But we love each other. I'm sorry Thomas, but now that I know that she still loves I wont lose her again./

Van turned Fiona around, but she refused to look at him. With his hand he took her chin and brought her face up so that she would see him.

"We didn't do anything wrong. We love each other and it's normal for us to express it." Van said trying to take any pain that she might be feeling.

"But Van you don't understand. Thomas and I-"

"I know Fiona." Van said. Fiona's eyes widened.

"How did you-"

"It doesn't matter. What matters now is that we love each other. Fiona it's been a curse to live without you. I know I don't deserve this but I want another chance. Please give us another chance at love Fiona. Don't deny us what we both want. I love you with all my heart Fiona and I know that you also love me." Van said with pure hope in his eyes.

"Is this true Fiona?" A voice said, starring at the two with a hurt expression.

"Thomas."

* * *

**A/N: **Ok cyberdemon, hopefully this chapter will make you feel much better after what happened in the last one. To everyone else enjoy and happy spring break!!!!!

YingFa


	5. Promise

Author's Note: I don't own Zoids

"talking"

/Thinking/

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Promise**_

Thomas had gotten a feeling that he should check on Fiona. After all, it wasn't like her to sleep in. Perhaps she was getting sick or something. Deciding that it was the best thing to do he got out of his zoid. After all, all the zoids were ok. What ever Zeek had found was no longer there.

"Hey Dan I'm going to go check on your mom." Thomas said and before Dan could protest he had left. He didn't know why all of the sudden Dan was going against him.

After walking for a bit he arrived to Fiona's house. Luckily the door was opened. He heard noises coming from the kitchen, which he figured it was Fiona. But then he heard another voice and stopped once he listened to what they were saying.

"We didn't do anything wrong. We love each other and it's normal for us to express it." He heard a male voice said which he quickly identified as Van's.

/What is he talking about?/ Thomas asked himself. He knew that Van had no idea of his relationship with Fiona.

"But Van you don't understand. Thomas and I-" Thomas heard what Fiona began to say but Van had interrupted her.

"I know Fiona." He heard Van say.

/So Van knows about Fiona and me?/ Thomas thought.

"How did you-"

"It doesn't matter. What matters now is that we love each other. Fiona it's been a curse to live without you. I know I don't deserve this but I want another chance. Please give us another chance at love Fiona. Don't deny us what we both want. I love you with all my heart Fiona and I know that you also love me." Van said.

Those words hurt Thomas deeply. /Fiona still loves him?/ Deciding that standing there and doing nothing would get him no were he decided to make his entrance.

"Is this true Fiona?" Thomas asked trying to cover up how hurt he felt but failed miserably.

"Thomas." Fiona said shocked. Van also stared at him shocked. He hadn't noticed when he had arrived.

"You haven't answered my question Fiona. Did what Van said is true?" Thomas asked. He was hoping that it was a lie. After all Fiona said she wanted to try things with him.

Fiona couldn't utter a single word. She felt horrible! Even though Van's words had made her feel a bit better everything went out the window with Thomas's presence.

Van knew Fiona's position. He knew she was kind hearted person and it hurt her to hurt someone, even if it meant for her happiness.

"Yes it is." Van answered for Fiona.

Thomas gave him a cold look. "I was asking Fiona, not you." His voice was hard.

"We both know that Fiona could never hurt someone, so I'm saying what she would be saying if it weren't for the kind heart that she has." Van stated. Over his dead body was he going to lose this chance with Fiona.

"Van, this is between Fiona and me. So stay out of it." It wasn't a request it was an order.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. This also concerns me." Van said. He stepped in front of Fiona as if shielding her from Thomas.

Thomas looked at Fiona and noticed the pain and guilty look upon her face. /What happened to make you like this Fiona?/ Thomas thought.

"No it doesn-"

"Stop!"

Both men turned to look at Fiona. Her hands were clenched into fist and she look like she was trembling. She turned to look at Thomas and gave him a guilty look.

"I'm sorry Thomas. Despite what ever answer I might give to Van, I can't continue with our relationship." Fiona stated.

Thomas starred at her without saying anything. How could she be doing this to him? "Fiona I thought- you said that-"

"I know. But I can't continue with it. I'm truly sorry. But this is because of me. I **failed** to this relationship." Fiona said. It was true; she had basically cheated on him.

"Failed? What are you talking about?" Thomas asked. Was she referring to what happened yesterday?

"Please Thomas just leave it like that." Fiona pleaded.

"No. At least I have a right to know. You're claiming that you failed to our relationship. Is it because of what happened yesterday?" Thomas asked.

Fiona's eyes widened and so did Van's.

/He knows?/ Fiona asked herself. This made her feel worst. Fiona lowered her head and refused to look at him.

Van placed a hand on her shoulder and then turned to look at Thomas. "If you know then you must understand." Was all Van said.

Thomas stared at both of them. It was then when he realized it. They weren't referring to what happened yesterday morning. Something else happened. /Something that truly made her change her mind./ Thomas thought with pain.

Fiona didn't want to look at Thomas. It was painful to watch him. She knew that he had been so happy when she accepted his proposal of starting a relationship. She had known for years the feelings that Thomas had for her and in this moment she was shattering his heart.

"Fiona what did you do?" Thomas asked trying to keep his voice firm.

"Thomas just leave it. It's better this way." Van said realizing that Thomas didn't know what truly happened between Fiona and him.

"Listen Van. I said it once and I'll say it again. I asked Fiona not you! This is between Fiona and me." Thomas said his voice rising.

"No this also concerns me! Fiona is the woman that I love and you will not come here and make her feel bad." Van said anger getting the hold of him.

"You are the reason this even began!" Thomas yelled back.

"Get the hell out of my house!" Van yelled taking a step towards Thomas.

"This isn't even your house! It stop being it the moment you left!" Thomas yelled.

At this Van went straight towards Thomas and punched him on the face, sending Thomas to the floor.

"Van!" Fiona yelled at seeing what he did.

"Why can't you just understand that Fiona will never love you!" Van yelled waiting for Thomas to get up.

Thomas got up and cleaned the blood that was coming from a cut near his mouth. He glared at Van. He wasn't going to let Van win this. Thomas charged at him and punched him in the stomach.

Van bend down do to the pain. /Bastard!/ That was the only thought in his mind. Van threw another punch at Thomas but Thomas caught it and pushed him to the floor.

"She will never be able to move on if you just keep coming back to feed her false promises. While I can give her something real. Something stable." Thomas said looking down at Van.

Van got up. He was mad, no, he was pissed off. How there he think he wanted to hurt Fiona? Fiona and his children are his world and no one was going to take that from him.

"I love Fiona more than I love my own life. I swore to myself that I would never hurt her again and I'm planning on doing that." Van stated.

"Really? You also promised to love and protect her and look what happened. You can't be trusted." Thomas said.

"Don't you dare judge my relationship with her. It wasn't you who went through all that. If Zain hadn't appeared Fiona and I would have been happy. You know that before he appeared Fiona and I were happiest couple in this planet." Van stated.

"Which just show that you are unable to handle those kinds of situations. Face it Van, you screwed up to the point that you even put your children aside not caring if they suffered." Thomas said allowing his anger to speak for him.

"Don't you there get them into this!" Van yelled, but before he could even do anything Fiona held him back.

"Van don't." Fiona said holding onto his arm. This was getting out of hand.

"But-"

"Please." Fiona said softly. The look on her eyes made him stop. Against all his wishes of punching Thomas once again he took a step back.

Thomas just stared at the two. The way how Van instantly obeyed Fiona and the power she had over him.

/It's just like in the beginning./ Thomas thought. When Van and Fiona had been married, it was noticeable how Fiona was able to control Van. Of course everyone knew how she was able to charm Van into doing anything she wanted.

That was what hurt Thomas the most. That he had found out exactly what they had done. /After so many years I finally thought we could have a chance. But it seems that we were not meant to be together./

"Thomas, please don't make this any more painful then it already is." Fiona pleaded.

"It's already painful Fiona. I actually thought we could have something. I'm such an idiot for waiting all this time." Thomas said. After sending Van a glare and turned around and left the house.

Van and Fiona just stood there. Neither of them said anything in the next few minutes. They didn't want to hurt him, but it was impossible to do it. If they wanted to be back together they had to tell him the truth.

Yet not even that made Fiona feel better. Thomas had waited years for a single chance and once he had it she took it back and broke his heart. Fiona could feel the hot tears that were threatening to fall. She truly did care for him. She hadn't meant to hurt him.

"Fiona." Van said as he looked at Fiona. He saw her pain and he shared it with her. He had always considered Thomas as his friend, yet when it came to matters of love he had become his rival.

Fiona turned around making Van face her back. One by one hot salty tears fell from her crimson eyes. She tried to contain them but instead her sobbing became harder until she couldn't stop herself.

She felt Van's arms around her and pulled her closer to him. This wasn't a hugged that would lead to a passionate ending, it was a supportive one.

"I know how you feel Fiona. I know that this is hard on him but he will get over it. He

must." Van said softly.

"What are we now Van? Because don't tell me that I just broke his heart for nothing." Fiona said through her tears.

"We are a couple again, husband and wife. I want us to get married again. I want us to live together with our children, to be a family again." Van said. This was his dream. To be with her again.

"Promise me you won't hurt me again. Promise me that we will be happy this time." Fiona pleaded. She was scared of risking her heart again and having it destroyed.

"I promise."

* * *

**A/N:** Ok people here goes another chapter! Don't forget to review!

_**YingFa**_


	6. Family & Love

Author's Note: I don't own Zoids.

"talking"

/thinking/

**_Chapter 6  
Family & Love_**

Van and Fiona both laid in their bed. Fiona had her head on Van's chest. Silently she listened to Van's heartbeat. It's sound reassure her that her new found reality wasn't a lie.The blond smiled. her heart jumped out of pure joy every time she thought about it.

/We're finally together again./ Fiona thought.

Van's hand gently massaged her shoulder, alerting her that he was awake. Even though she was enjoying the sensations that he was creating, they needed to talk about what they were going to do from now on.

"Van," Fiona began to say. "what's going to happen from now on?"

Van sighed. He had been thinking a lot about that. He wanted things to be the way there were in the beginning, he knew that it was going to be hard, but no impossible.

"If it's okay with you, I want to move back here." Van said.

Fiona sat up so that she was able to see Van. "Really?" Fiona asked.

Van nodded. "I want to be closer to you and the kids. How about I take a long vacation from work? I mean I haven't taken one in years and I deserve a break." Van said.

Fiona smiled and hugged him. "I'd love to have you back, but what are we going to tell the kids?" Fiona asked.

"The Truth, that we are together and that we will never be apart again." Van said, but Fiona knew that it was a promise.

"Then we should get ready. The kids will be back soon." Fiona said with a smile.

"Now? I thought we could enjoy ourselves some more." Van said giving her a mischievous look.

"We will have plenty of time later. Right now, we need to get dress." Fiona said as she abandon the warmth of Van's body. Van Had no choice but to mimic her actions.

* * *

Moonbay knew something was going on. Fiona hadn't come visit her today, but that wasn't what alerted her that something was going on, it was her encounter with Thomas. Boy was he mad when she saw him. He didn't even bother to speak with her. He simply passed by her without giving her a second look. 

Then Dan and Padme showed up at her house. Padme seemed worried about her mother since she mentioned that she hadn't waken up. Immediately Moonbay had decided to go check on Fiona, but Dan stopped her mentioning something about that she was busy solving some issues.

/What issues?/ Moonbay wondered. /Well it has to be about Thomas, why else would he be like she dumped him./ Moonbay's eyes widened at her sudden realization

"She dumped him!" Moonbay suddenly exclaimed, which earned her a 'what the heck is wrong with you' look from her son.

"Moonbay couldn't believe it. She knew about Fiona's and Thomas' relationship, which in her opinion was completely absurd. But she knew that Fiona would never hurt Thomas on purposes, so that brought her to another question, why did Fiona decided to break up with Thomas?

_Van hasn't shown up._ Her conscience whispered.

Moonbay's eyes began to reflect stars. A huge smile graced her lips as a plan formed in her mind.

Anakin just shook his head. His mother was up to something and he felt pity for those who got in her way.

* * *

Dan laid in the grass. His eyes stared at the sky trying to search for stars, but he knew that he wouldn't see any because of the sun's light on the planet. A few feet away from him Padme and Reena played. He could hear their laughter and that brought a smile to him. 

Reena went near him and laid herself next to him."What's on your mind?" Reena asked.

"Just some stuff about my family." Dan said not taking his eyes off the sky.

Reena brought herself up on one elbow to look at him better. "Is something wrong?"

Dan shook his head. "Not really, I hope so." All though he said the last part softly.

"If you need to talk, you know you can always call me." Reena said

"Thanks." Dan said getting up only to fall down courtesy of his sister.

"Hey!" Padme exclaimed pushing Dan towards Reena.

"Padme get off me!" Dan said trying to get up, but his sister was sitting on hi back. He turned to see Reena who was laying beneath him. Her face was completely red.

"You okay Reena?" Dan asked.

Reena only nodded not even looking at him. She felt that her face was completely red and she didn't want to look at him.

Dan thought that he was hurting her so he tried to move but failed again because of Padme's interference.

"Padme we're hurting Reena. Get off me now." Dan said.

At hearing this Padme immediately got up and allowed her brother and Reena to stand up.

"I'm sorry Reena." Padme said with a worried look.

"Don't worry, I'm okay." Reena quickly said. She felt the need to leave since she felt uncomfortable. "I need to go." With that she ran off to her house.

"Do you think she's mad at me?" Padme asked.

"I don't know." Dan said confused. "I'll go visit her later."

"Okay." Padme said.

"I think it's time to go home." Dan said.

"Okay." Padme said.

* * *

Reena had arrived to her house and gone straight to her room without even speaking to her mother or brother. She slammed the door of her bedroom and went to lay on her bed. 

"What the heck is wrong with me?" Reena asked herself. She didn't understand the feelings that she felt when she was with Dan. She knew Dan since she was born and she had always seen hims as an older brother.

"Or so I thought." Reena said to herself.

She didn't know when her feelings began to change. Heck! She didn't even know what exactly she felt for him.

"My heart beats faster every time I see him, and when I see him smile I feel like nothing in the world could make me happier. When his around me I feel the need to hold him. Oh god, when he was laying on top of me I felt so..." She couldn't even describe it!

"That sounds like love to me." A voice coming from her door said.

Reena turned to see the owner of that voice. Moonbay was leaning against the door frame. She was worried about her daughter. Lately she seemed distracted and moody, but she had an idea of what was causing it.

"It's okay to be in love," Moonbay began to say, seeing that her daughter wouldn't speak. "especially of a nice guy like Dan."

Reena flinched at hearing his name.

"Dan is a really good guy. I bet even your dad would approve of him." Moonbay said.

"H-how do you know it's love?" Reena asked.

"Because of the way you describe what you feel when you're with him, it screams love." Moonbay explained.

/I love Dan?/ Reena asked herself. For some reason the idea didn't seem absurd. Actually, something inside of her welcomed it.

"I guess you're right. I do love Dan." Reena said feeling more at peace with herself.

"Good." Moonbay said, her expression changing. "Now explain to me why was Dan laying on top of you?"

Reena gulped. She knew that look on her mother's face.

* * *

Dan and Padme entered their house. Their parents were waiting for them in the living room. 

"Hi mommy and daddy." Padme said sitting next to her father.

"Hey." Dan said.

"Hi, we were waiting for you to arrive. We have something to discuss with you." Fiona said.

"What's going on?" Dan asked all though he had an idea.

"Well," Van started. "we wish to tell you about some changes that are going to happen to **our** family."

Dan and Padme just starred at him not knowing were this was going.

"Your mother and I," he said taking Fiona's hand with his," have decided to reestablish our relationship."

Silence met his statement.

"Reestablish?" Padme asked not understanding.

"Yes sweetie. You're father and I are back together." Fiona said with a smile.

Padme, not remembering seeing her parents together couldn't understand what they were saying. Dan on the other hand did, but he wasn't sure if he should be happy or worried about this.

"So you're moving back?" Dan asked,

"Yes," Van said.

"Yay!" Padme exclaimed. "You're going to live here!" Padme hugged her father out of pure joy.

Van smiled seeing his daughter acceptance.

"Padme could you leave me alone with mom and dad please." Dan asked.

Padme didn't wish to leave her parents, but one look from her brother made her change her mind. "Okay," she said while standing up.

Once Padme was gone, Dan redirected his attention to his parents.

"Are you sure about you decision?" Dan asked.

Both Van and Fiona were taken back by his question.

"I love you mother Dan, I'd never stopped loving her." Van confessed.

"I know Dad, but I also know the problems that you two have. Don't get me wrong, I love the idea of having you two together again, but what I don't want is having you two fighting like before, especially now that Padme is older." Dan explained.

Both parents understood their son's worries. Their marriage hadn't been the best after the death of Samira. They constantly fought and unfortunately their son had to witness it.

"I understand what you mean Dan." Fiona began to say. "But believe me that before we decided to speak with you and your sister, your father and I talked about this. I know we had many problems before, but most of them were caused by one _thing,_" Fiona made a pause since several memories floated into her mind. "but your father and I reasoned it out. There's nothing stopping us from truly being happy now."

"What about Thomas?" Dan asked.

Both parents stayed silent for a moment until Fiona decided to speak again.

"I ended my relationship with Thomas." Fiona said.

"Because of Dad." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes."

"Dan, I hope you understand our position." Van said hoping that his son was on their side. "So are you okay with this Dan?"

Dan smiled as an idea popped on his head. "Well ... I'll be okay with this," His parents smiled, "as long as Dad has to take care of doing the lawn, taking out the garbage, etc."

Van's jaw hit the floor.

"He'll do it." Fiona answered for him.

"What?" Van asked outraged.

"Am I not worth it?" Fiona asked giving him a hurt look.

"Of course you are." Van immediately said. "You're worth even more," Van said as he leaned in for a kiss. Fiona eagerly responded him.

"Oh come on!" Dan said looking away. "You guys got your own room for that."

Bot Van and Fiona laughed.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay here goes chapter 6. I had this chapter for a while but I couldn't seem to find the time to uploaded. Well enjoy. Read and review! 

_**YingFa **_

* * *


End file.
